<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family talks by setosdarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399531">family talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness'>setosdarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Collection - IwaOi [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: The Challengers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Japan and Argentina face off, Oikawa and Iwaizumi make a bet about the match outcome.</p>
<p>
  <i>“If I win tomorrow, then you’ll go and live with me.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Collection - IwaOi [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/157079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i did promise i'll write something hq if iwaoi appear together in a chapter again, right, right ^^;;; thank you, furudate-sensei for a satisfying ending! and for giving me iwaoi crumbs i'm grateful ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fast wifi connection ensures that Iwa-chan’s disapproving face isn’t pixelated at all. The ever-familiar furrow in his brow, the tell-tale downturn of his lips. They’re all broadcasted so clearly, that he can only laugh in delight at never failing to be able to elicit such reactions from him.</p>
<p>His voice is in the usual singsong even though he hides his hands balling into fists underneath the desk, squeezing the farewell gift that his teammates from Seijou have given him, a body pillow bearing his own face in the process. “Come on, Iwa-chan, what’s a little friendly bet between family?”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s parents and intermediate family have never shied away from calling Iwa-chan as their son, after all. Sometimes even more fondly than they treat him, their own, actual son, even. It really is so unfair.</p>
<p>“Your libero messaged me and told me that you’ve stayed in the gym an hour later than the agreed practice time.”</p>
<p>“Eh?! What is this betrayal?!” He squeezes the pillow tighter, clawing at it. It distorts his face—a blown-up picture taken when he’s all ready to throw up after a bout of eat-all-you-can-yakiniku, because his friends have zero respect for their captain, urgh. “Also, isn’t this very bad?! Why is the trainer of a team opposing me making friends with my teammates?!”</p>
<p>Iwa-chan’s angry face softens a tad. “I’ve sent them certain pictures from my ‘trashykawa’ collection.”</p>
<p>“Noooooooooo, my reputation as the cool, calm, collected beauty!!!”</p>
<p>“What kind of beauty are you talking about, I only see trash.”</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, you meanie! Just for that, I’m going all-out tomorrow!”</p>
<p>A face-off between the Argentinian and Japanese national teams. The first time in a long while that he’s going to see Iwa-chan in person, no thanks to their busy schedules. They didn’t take the exact same path, but still inexplicably intertwined, accompanying each other to the same eventual destination.</p>
<p>“What, think you can afford not giving your best against our spiffy new team?”</p>
<p>“No way, it’s full of people who I personally want to grind into dust!”</p>
<p>“And yet you’ve exceeded your set training time by an hour,” Iwa-chan nags at him again. “Seems like you don’t want to be in top condition, huh.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s hands grow sweatier. It’s now or never. “T-Then!” His voice cracks in a way that it hasn’t since high school years, since he’s mastered the art of shining brightly. “If I win tomorrow, then you’ll go and live with me.”</p>
<p>He has this sudden urge to hide his face. Somehow, no matter how far or how high he’s flown, dealing with Iwa-chan never fails to tether him back to earth. He watches the way Iwa-chan simply looks at him, as though turned into stone. His tongue suddenly feels too heavy, but he manages to say, “Since you like to nag me so much, you can stay here and mother me personally!”</p>
<p>A few more moments of silence from the other end of the video call. Just before he loses his nerve completely, on his way to simply disconnect the call and pretend it’s due to a bad connection, Iwa-chan finally speaks.</p>
<p>“Since my team will definitely win tomorrow, better start practicing with calling me ‘Hajime’ instead, <em>Tooru</em>.” A shit-eating grin is on his face, the confidence that has never let Oikawa down radiating from him. “I won’t allow you to shirk responsibilities in filing the updated family registration paperwork, got it?”</p>
<p>With those as the parting volleys, Iwa-chan hangs up.</p>
<p>Leaving a flustered Oikawa gaping at his phone.</p>
<p>Did Iwa-chan just one-up him in trying to propose?</p>
<p>Oikawa quickly dials back, heart pounding, an “Iwa-chan, you meanie, stop stealing my thunder!” a happy singsong on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>